El Destino del Placer
by Milk-McLennon25
Summary: De hecho esta combinada con DBZ e Inuyasha Contiene Lemon espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

—aquella mañana, en ese gran departamento, se hallaba un hombre alto y fornido levantándose de la cama, semidesnudo, solo lo cubría un ligero bóxer que hacía que se marcará y notara mucho su gran hombría, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una buena ducha por la locura de ayer en la noche que al recordarla formo una sonrisa y una mirada de placer, pero seguido de ello frunció el ceño, se quitó su única prenda y se metió a la regadera, donde el agua resbalaba por cada parte de su perfecta anatomía y su cabello alborotado iba quedando planchado pero no del todo, después de 20 minutos salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y completamente desnudo, buscando entre sus ropas finas, algo para ponerse, un bóxer de color azul marino muy pegados, un pantalón oscuro, una camisa Negra abajo, una corbata, un tipo chaleco/camisa y un saco de igual forma negros, poniéndose una fragancia muy elegante y así saliendo de su casa dirigiéndose a trabajar—

 **-**  
—en esa misma mañana se encontraba una chica preparándose para ir a la escuela, la cual no le quedaba muy lejos, a pesar de sus 20 años vivía con su padre, se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño donde se quitó sus prendas con las que duerme, dejando fluir el agua de la regadera a ella, después de 27 minutos en la ducha salió poniéndose su uniforme para la escuela, seguido de ello amarro su pelo en una media cola y con su fragancia natural salió de camino a la escuela—

—Goku iba camino a su trabajo encontrándose a muchas estudiantes en su camino, que le parecieron lindas, sonriéndoles de forma atrevida, haciendo que Ellas se sonrojaran y no pararan de mirarlo, algo que a él le encantaba, hasta que se encontró con una estudiante una chica de cabello negro radiante, que se movía con el viento, y su olor que se mezclaba en el aire, llegando a la nariz de Goku, el cual quedo cautivado con aquella chica, por un momento ella volteo y ambos chocaron miradas y se vieron tan solo unos segundos como para hacer que el corazón de ella latiera fuerte, la Joven desvío la mirada y siguió su camino, Goku paro y la miro por unos momentos, hasta verla entrar a aquella escuela, así él siguiendo su camino a la empresa—

Milk: hola chicos  
Miroku: Milk, mi nena hermosa  
Milk: Miroku no es para tanto  
Miroku: Me alegro tanto de verte  
Milk: Yo igual creo, aun eres un mujeriego de primera  
Miroku: Pero tú mejor amigo -w-  
Milk: Jajaja lamentablemente si  
Miroku: Vamos cariño, sé que me amas  
Milk: Deja pensarlo no, jajaja adiós Miroku _«quien era aquel hombre que me encontré es muy refinado y guapo, podría jurar que me miro raro pero por favor, quien se fijaría en mí, y ahora que no tienes mucho dinero él jamás me haría caso»_

—las horas en la escuela pasaron muy rápidas, Milk salió rápido de la escuela sin despedirse de sus amigos una vez llegando, se quitó el uniforme, se puso una blusa de botones color azul celeste con rayas blancas, una falda negra pegada y unos tacones negros de no mucha altura, se soltó su pelo haciendo unas pequeñas ondas en él, se pintó los labios de un rojo carmesí, una sombra clara y polvo rojo en sus mejillas una vez lista salio con su currículum y fue directo a la empresa—

—Señor Son, ya están llegando las chicas para el puesto de secretaría  
Goku: Hágalas pasar Kikyo  
Kikyo: Si señor  
—una chica entro para la entrevista, ella conocía perfectamente quien era Son Goku y por ello iba a trabajar a esa empresa-  
Goku: Veamos, tienes un poco de experiencia en esto pero quiero saber porque quiere trabajar aquí —Goku dejo los papeles, entrelazo sus dedos y se recargo en su escritorio—¿Acaso me conoce señorita?  
—yo...señor Goku  
Goku: Señor Son señorita, después de todo quizás sea su jefe y tiene que tenerme respetó  
—s-si —aquella mujer se puso muy roja y empezó a sudar de los nervios, y desviaba la mirada, por como la veía Goku—  
Goku: Ya veo —Goku cambio su mirada seria y fría a una sonriente pero sin deshacer su ceño fruncido—ya veo... La mayoría de las chicas que están aquí me conocen a la perfección y buscan trabajar conmigo para tener una relación conmigo, pero le diré algo —Goku cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de enojo, se levantó del asiento y tomo del cuello a aquella chica mirando con furia a sus ojos— solo habrá una relación de trabajo, nadie de ustedes ofrecidas lograría algo conmigo, ni siquiera podrían complacerme —Goku la soltó del cuello y regreso a su asiento, formando una media sonrisa— es todo largo de aquí —la chica salió muy asustada de ahí, en verdad la mayoría de ellas quería algo con aquel playboy—  
Kikyo: Goku fuiste muy duro con ella  
Goku: Se lo merecía —Kikyo se acercó muy seductora a Goku, se sentó en sus piernas y lo beso con pasión en los Labios y en su cuello— Kikyo deja de hacer eso, ya no me satisfaces como antes  
Kikyo: Ya veo, entonces buscas una estúpida secretaría para remplazarme y que te de placer una de esas estúpidas niñas  
Goku: Posiblemente Kikyo, pero solo si alguna de ellas me llega a extasiar demasiado con tan solo verla —Kikyo se paró de las piernas del pelinegro y se acercó a la puerta—  
Kikyo: Ya veo… En ese caso, que tenga Buena Suerte  
—una a una iban pasando aquellas chicas pero todas salían corriendo como la primera, a Goku no le convencía ninguna—

Goku: Estoy frustrado carajo ¿Cuántas faltan Kikyo?  
Kikyo: Una, Milk Ox  
Goku: Que pase de una vez

—Kikyo invito a pasar a aquella chica, llevándose así una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel chico guapo que vio esa mañana—

Goku: Valla, Kikyo largo de aquí...señorita Buenas Tardes sea Bienvenida  
Milk: Gracias señor  
Goku: —aquel hombre de pelo alborotado tomo los papeles de Milk y los leyó sorprendiéndose más de aquella chica— Milk Ox, me pregunto ¿Para qué quiere este trabajo? ¿Me conoce?  
Milk: —la chica contesto relajada a ambas preguntas, viéndolo un poco seria— necesito el trabajo para seguir adelante… Mi familia se ha quedado sin dinero y yo quiero seguir con mis estudio, en cuanto a lo otro, no señor, no lo conozco  
Goku: Soy Son Goku, soy famoso entre las mujeres  
Milk: Ya veo, si es muy guapo pero yo nunca oí de usted, bueno solo una vez...un colega de mi padre, Bardock creo que ese era su nombre  
Goku: Valla, al parecer mi familia conoce a la suya, Bardock es mi padre, sería un honor conocer a su padre señorita Ox, es uno de los grandes amigos de mi familia  
Milk: Ya veo, cuando guste  
Goku: En fin, veo que tiene buenas habilidades y es la primera que viene con un solo fin _«y que me encanta»_ esta contratada, y llámeme Sr Goku  
Milk: Esta bien, muchas gracias  
Goku: Empieza mañana su trabajo -la pelinegra afirmo y salió de la habitación, mientras que Goku solo admiraba su anatomía, mientras ella se iba- Dichoso el destino Milk, mi empleada y mi próxima chica, aparte esa niña que conocí en la comida de las empresas

 _*Flash Back*  
Bardock: Hijo, ven ella es Milk es hija de Ox-Satan  
Goku: Milk ¿Y qué edad tiene?  
Milk: Tengo 11 años ¿Y tú?  
Goku: Eres muy pequeña pero hermosa, tengo 16 años cumpliré 17 años —Goku ladeo una sonrisa y le extendió su mano— ¿Sabes bailar?  
Milk: Si.  
Goku: Bailemos nena —ella tomo la mano de Goku y trato de seguir un ritmo— eres hermosa Milk que tal, seamos novios cuando ya seas adulta  
Milk: No creo Goku, estaré ocupada con mis estudios no tendré tiempo para estar con fanfarrones como tú  
Goku: Tienes razón, porque debería salir contigo si tendré muchas mujeres más hermosas a mis pies  
Milk: Jum —ella quitó su mano y se fue— estúpido_

*fin del flash Back*

Goku: Quien diría... Te encontraría 9 años después, valla que paso el tiempo, te has puesto más hermosa que cuando te conocí, al parecer no me reconociste...jaja…Milk...serás mía...

Espero les guste


	2. ¿Placer?

_-aquella tarde el pelinegro regreso a su casa, llevándose la sorpresa de que varios empresarios estaban ahí junto con su padre-_

Ox-Satan: Milk, querida ven -Milk afirmo confundida y se acercó, tenía nervios pero su orgullo la hacía ver madura-Señores ella es mi hija Milk  
Vegeta: Valla es muy linda, tiene casi la misma edad que mi hijo  
Bardock: Si, jajaja eras muy pequeña cuando te conocí  
Milk: Si, tenía 11 años, pero no lo recuerdo  
Bardock: ¿Te acuerdas de mi hijo?  
Milk: ¿Su hijo? -Milk había olvidado que Goku le mencionó que Bardock era su padre, incluso había olvidado que conoció a Goku mucho antes-  
Bardock: No te preocupes Milk, ya vienen de inmediato -Milk asintió y se fue a su cuarto, tomo un pequeño Baño, y se puso un vestido corto, de color azul, abierto de su espalda, muy sencillo, pero hacia que resaltase su figura, se pintó los labios de un color rojo intenso, se cepillo su pelo y bajo llevándose una gran sorpresa-  
Milk: Señor Goku que sorpresa ¿Qué hace aquí?  
Goku: Milk, pues mi padre es Bardock, vine con mis hermanos cariño -Goku no dejaba de ver a Milk, lo extasiaba ver así, sintió un cosquilleo extraño, al parecer estaba excitado al ver a Milk así- Hmm...Milk podemos salir  
Milk: Esta bien, Señor...-Milk estaba muy nerviosa, pero aun así salió con Goku, adentrándose al bosque, llegando a un lago, Goku se quitó su saco y lo extendió a un lado de él, invitando a Milk a sentarse- ¿Dígame que necesita?  
Goku: Fuera del trabajo, soy Goku para ti, quiero apreciar tu belleza bajo la luna -Goku se mordió el labio causando un sonrojo a Milk- me tienes excitado con tu belleza... ¿No me recuerdas Milk? Soy el fanfarrón que te pidió que fuéramos novios, pero no quiero eso...pero si esto  
 **(música para este zuku...maravilloso momento /AJtDXIazrMo)**  
 _-Goku tomo a Milk de la barbilla dándole un beso lleno de pasión, recostándola en su saco y el suave pasto, Milk correspondió al beso, ambos estaban excitados, Goku fue bajando al cuello de Milk dándole besos y succionando, marcándola como suya, Milk daba leves gemidos de placer, Goku bajo el cierre del vestido de Milk, ella se sentía nerviosa, era su primera vez, pero no le importó deseaba a Goku de alguna forma, Él la despojo del vestido, se aflojo la corbata quitándosela junto con su camisa, y siguió bajando al vientre de Milk, ella no paraba de gemir, le gustaba esa sensación de sentir los labios de Goku en su cuerpo, Goku volvió a subir a los labios de Milk, besándola con mucha intensidad, el pelinegro acariciaba los senos de la chica sobre el sostén haciéndolos reaccionar, poniéndolos firmes, él se despojó de su pantalón solo quedando en ese ligero bóxer que hacia resaltar su masculinidad ya erecta, Goku despojo a Milk de su sostén y bajo a sus senos, besándolos y lamiéndolos mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, Milk gemía muy bajo y suspiraba, el chico lleno de placer quitó las bragas de la pelinegra, bajando a su intimidad, lamiéndola y disfrutando de ella, haciéndola llegar a su clímax, ella ya no podía aguantar más y quería a Goku ya, pero Él volvió a subir aun disfrutando de los senos de Milk, mientras masajeaba la intimidad de ella, en movimientos rítmicos-por favor Goku no aguanto más te deseo- decía la chica con dificultad, Goku sonrió de lado Y bajo su ligero bóxer, introduciendo su miembro a la feminidad de ella, haciéndola gemir de dolor, al principio pero después de placer, él la embestía lento pero no pudo resistirse más y la embestía con más fuerza, hasta que sintió su clímax llegar, corriéndose Por completo dentro de ella, él volvió a besar a Milk con mucha pasión, recostándose junto a ella, ambos estaban desnudos, frente a ese lago, cansados y extasiados por lo que paso, Goku se puso de nuevo su bóxer y Milk se puso la camisa de Goku que le quedaba grande y le cubría una parte de su cuerpo-_  
Milk: Jum, ya veo señor fanfarrón esto no significó nada de usted y solo fui una de sus muchas noches  
Goku: Es posible,pero no lo creo ya te marque como mía chiquita,aparte te gusto,ambos lo queríamos -él se acercó al cuello de Milk y lo beso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más-  
Milk: Señor...bueno Goku..tengo mucho frío así que yo me voy  
Goku: No eh dicho que te fueras -Goku la tomo del brazo, y la jalo, haciendo que ella cayera en sus piernas, por lo que el tomo el mentón de ella y besos sus labios con pasión- aun así te iras  
Milk: Mejor acompáñame...-Milk tomo de la mano a Goku se adentró unos árboles más, encontrándose con una cabaña, donde Milk entró e invitó a Milk a entrar, ambos se sentaron en una cama, Milk se paró y prendió fuego a una pequeña chimenea, después de eso volvio a sentarse en la cama-  
Goku: Grrrr Milk -Goku se le acercó a Milk al borde de rozar sus labios con los suyos y la tomo de los hombros recostándola en la cama-  
Milk: Valla aun no te cansas  
Goku: Menos de ti  
-Goku la beso bruscamente y bajo sus manos poco a poco primero a la cadera de ella, después a sus muslos y los acarició lentamente, bajo a su cuello y lo beso, mordisqueo y lamió, le desabrocho su camisa que era la de él y se había puesto ella, siguió su recorrido de besos hasta sus senos con los que jugueteo con su lengua y mordisqueaba, seguía devorando sus senos y se quitó cautelosamente su bóxer, la tomo de los glúteos y la embistió con fuerza, ella daba gemidos de placer y dolor, siguió con moviendo su cadera de adentro hacia fuerza, ella puso sus manos en la espalda de él, cuando estaba a punto de rasguñar Goku le tomo las manos y las puso a los lados, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Goku, mientras él la seguía embistiendo fuerte y con rapidez hasta que se corrió por completo dentro de ella, a lo que Milk dio un gemido de placer, Goku calló exhausto al lado de Milk-  
Milk: Valla -ella suspiro y se volteo quedando frente a él, se pegó a su pecho y se tapó con las cobijas-  
Goku: Ya veo estas cansada pequeña, bien -le dio un último beso, esta vez mordisqueando su labio inferior, la apego a él, abrazándola y ambos quedaron dormidos-

Vegeta: Por cierto, Bardock ¿Dónde está tú hijo?  
Bardock: No tengo idea ¿Y la tuyo Ox?  
Ox-Satan: Me imagino que durmiendo, ¿Bardock y Black y Raditz?  
Bardock: Con Vegeta en aquella mesa…

Vegeta: Estoy cansado de estar aquí insectos ni mujeres hay y la única está durmiendo  
Raditz: Ja… ¿Seguro? El inútil de Goku no está quizás este con ella  
Black: Jum, no por mucho, quizás ella se canse de él y termine con alguno de nosotros y al final satisfacernos, si la de hija de Ox no está nada mal  
Vegeta: -Vegeta ladeo una sonrisa y los miro con Sarcasmo- Bulma Brief, la hija de los Briefs...tampoco está nada mal...eh oído que es amiga de Milk  
Black: Bah, quédate con ella, no nos interesa a nosotros, oh Kikyo, Goku la uso por largo tiempo pero se aburrió de ella, es hermosa pero no me basta ella  
Raditz: Valla que son asquerosos  
Vegeta: No vives tu vida Raditz, no la disfrutas  
Raditz: Disculpen señores de gran vida, pero yo no busco eso con las señoritas, pobres de las que les toquen a ustedes, pobre de la señorita Milk  
-en esos instantes se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Milk con ese vestido pegado que traía, después de unos minutos a Goku el cual fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraban sus hermanos y Vegeta-  
Black: Valla, creo que estabas en lo correcto Raditz, Goku se dio un festín con la hija de Ox-Satan  
Goku: Cállate estúpido, jajaja Milk no es como las demás, la sentí tan diferente  
Black: Virgen jajajaja  
Goku: En ese caso me alegro de haber sido yo -Goku dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde Milk recibía a dos personas, un chico con una coleta y una chica peli azul - ¿Esa no es Bulma Vegeta? -Vegeta busco con la mirada hasta que la identifico curvo una sonrisa y se paró de la mesa-  
Vegeta: Permiso Señores, tengo una chica que conquistar  
-Vegeta fue con Bulma, llevándose todos una gran sorpresa-  
Vegeta: Bulma Brief, me alegro de verla  
Bulma: Vegeta ya paso mucho tiempo  
Vegeta: Así es  
Bulma: Si me disculpan -Bulma salió con Vegeta perdiéndose de igual forma en el bosque-  
Goku: Valla fue fácil...  
Raditz: Yo me voy no los soporto buenas noches -Raditz se despidió de los presentes saliendo de la casa, dirigiéndose a su hogar-  
Goku: Bah...que estúpido ya no hay chicas hermano confórmate con ese tipo jajaja  
Black: No le hago a eso Goku...mejor me llevare a tu Milk, pesara que eres tú...Aun no se percata de mi presencia  
Goku: Ni se te ocurra…

Miroku: Valla...linda casa… Oye me quedare a dormir aquí  
Milk: Esta bien la habitación esta lista de todas formas  
Miroku: Bien, yo iré al cuarto no me gusta Estar aquí y...no hay chicas lindas, nos vemos Milk  
Milk: Yo igual me iré, Buenas Noches  
-Milk subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, una vez ahí se quitó su vestido, dejándolo en su cama, agarro su toalla y entro al baño, ahí se quitó su ropa interior y entro a la regadera, abrió a las llaves dejando correr el agua por todo su cuerpo, pero de pronto se escuchó que abrieron la puerta de su habitación, cerro las llaves para escuchar pero no era nada tal vez un producto de su imaginación, volvió a abrir la llave y siguió mojándose pero esta vez abrieron la cortina-  
Milk: Ahhh perverti...


End file.
